


Just One Yesterday

by writinraven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Death Fix, F/M, Post Hammer of the Gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writinraven/pseuds/writinraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kali goes back after leaving the Winchesters to see Gabriel. She doesn't like what she finds, and makes a decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Yesterday

Kali slid from the Impala without notice, once the Winchesters began to focus on a DVD they didn’t want her noticing. Instead of the smart thing and returning home, she looked back where she had come from, where she knew an angelic showdown was occurring.

Her feet barely touched the ground as she went back. A shock wave of the barrier blocking pagan powers slammed into her, knocking her back, and in the pit of her stomach she knew. An angel had fell, forever. She pushed herself back up, and ran faster towards the hotel. It couldn’t be Gabriel, please no. He wasn’t supposed to die.

She threw open the door to utter silence, and the quiet chilled her. Kali walked through the corpses of family and friends, her dark brown eyes looking ahead, back to the boardroom. The ash hit her nose, before her eyes turned the corner.

"Gabriel…"

He lay, stiller than he had ever been before. Her Gabriel was dead, no tricks, no escaping this. She collapsed to her knees. He had only come because she had called for him to come. Because he loved her, and she had gotten him killed. In her grief, she couldn’t understand why it hit so much more deeper it should.

He had let her kill him. In there, then came back for her.

Loki loved her.

Gabriel loved her.

They were dead. Never again to sneak into her halls, uninvited, but knowing she needed a smile. Never again to cause a small uproar about her pantheon, or his own. No more jokes…no more games. The ash began to smudge with her tears.

This couldn’t end like this. She couldn’t give up on him. She had one shot of making him come back…

If she failed, she’d be joining him…

It no longer mattered.

She would trade all her tomorrows for just one more yesterday with Gabriel.

A deep breathe echoed in the room as she began…

**Author's Note:**

> May continue on if there's any request for it.


End file.
